1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the game and/or sport of paintball and more particularly, to a device that allows the paintball to be played at night without illuminating the entire field of play that the players are competing upon.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Paintball is a fast growing game played mainly outdoors during daylight hours upon large areas of natural terrain. The object of the game is to strike an opposing player (identified as such by an armband with markings thereon) with a paintball projected from a specially designed xe2x80x9cgun.xe2x80x9d The paintball includes a soft outer shell that collapses upon striking a targeted player thereby releasing an internal fluid that adheres to and identifies the player as being xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d which relegates him to observer status in a neutral zone for the remainder of the game. A terrain with trees, hills and natural xe2x80x9chidingxe2x80x9d places enhances the game of paintball making it more exciting and limited only by the rules of the game and the imagination of the players. Thus, the more xe2x80x9cwildxe2x80x9d the terrain, the more exciting the game but the greater the possibility of player injury. A primary objective of the game of paintball is safety which necessitates that the game be played during daylight hours. The problem with playing the game of paintball during daylight hours is that the element of surprise is limited when compared to playing a game of paintball during the night time hours upon an unlit, dark field.
One method to promote night paintball and to provide a reasonable degree of safety is to mount stationary lighting that illuminates a potentially dangerous portion of the entire field of play. Another method would be to light the entire field of play. Either method would attenuate the goal of creating an element of surprise. The most economical and efficient method to provide lighting for conducting a game of night paintball, is to have each player carry the means for illuminating an xe2x80x9carea of safetyxe2x80x9d that allows that player to participate in a game of paintball.
Therefore, equipment is required that allows a player to safely participate in a game of night paintball when played upon a dark field. The equipment must have the capability of illuminating an area proximate to the player to prevent injury, yet minimizes the likelihood of being observed by an opposing player. Further, the equipment must be secured to the person of the player such that his or her arms are free to carry and activate a paintball gun. Besides safety equipment, means for identifying in the dark the team a player belongs to and means for displaying in the dark when a player has been struck by a paintball, are also required for conducting a game of night paintball.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome many of the disadvantages associated with daylight paintball equipment used for night paintball.
A principle object of the present invention is to provide a device that secures a lighting apparatus to a paintball mask. A feature of the device is a light support member that is distally positioned relative to a base member that attaches to the paintball mask. An advantage of the device is that the light support member unobtrusively joins the lighting apparatus to the paintball mask.
Another object of the present invention is to maintain a preselected orientation of the lighting apparatus in relation to device. A feature of the device is a plurality of ridges disposed upon a lower arcuate portion of the light support member. An advantage of the device is that a beam of light emitted from the lighting apparatus is kept substantially stable in relation to the device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to position the lighting apparatus. A feature of the device is a light positioning member disposed proximate to the light support member such that the light positioning member engages and angles upward the lighting apparatus when the apparatus is attached to the light support member. An advantage of the device is that the a beam of light emitted from the lighting apparatus is direct in a generally upward direction that is conducive to night paintball play.
Another object of the present invention is to stabilize the lighting apparatus in relation to the paintball mask. A feature of the device is a clip integrally joined to back wall of the base member, the clip removably receiving a corresponding portion of the paintball mask therein. An advantage of the device is that movement of lower portions of the lighting apparatus relative to the paintball mask is minimized or eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to removably receive support belts that join the base member to the paintball mask. A feature of the device is a pair of oppositely angled, distally positioned apertures through an upper portion of the base member. An advantage of the device is that the support belts through the apertures maintain the horizontal and vertical positions of the lighting apparatus relative to the paintball mask.
Another object of the present invention is to enable a paintball game to played in the dark. A feature of the device is the joining of a lighting apparatus to a paintball mask. An advantage of the device is that a player can safely play a game paintball in the dark.
Briefly, the invention provides a device for securing a lighting apparatus to a paintball mask comprising means for joining the lighting apparatus to a base member of said device; means for positioning the lighting apparatus; and means for connecting said base portion to the paintball mask.